1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of musical instruments and more particularly, to a novel drum set having a single shell enclosing a plurality of sound boxes, chambers or resonators.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ drum sets which combine a plurality of individual drums in a random or semi-random arrangement about the drummer so that the drummer may selectively strike individual drums in the set. In this arrangement, each drum is usually supported on its own stand or support and from a visual viewpoint, the drums are individually disposed and are not collectively covered or mounted in an organized manner. Furthermore, the height of the respective drum heads are different and not only obscure the drummer from view from some viewpoints, but requires that the drummer raise and lower his arms for striking the drum heads which are at different levels.
When it is desired to present a drum solo such as at the end of a set such as a "theatre piece" where both visual and music entertaining is desired, the appearance of the total drum set plays an important part and becomes a component of the concert format. For this type of solo, the audience is continually watching the performance of the drummer and his equipment so that the drummer's technique is emphasized and the drummer employs as many visual effects as possible. Therefore, the individual drums of the drum set sometimes obscure the visual portion of the drummer's performance from audience view and this detracts from the total performance.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a drum set comprising a plurality of drums which are enclosed and are of the same height or level so that the drummer is not obscured during his performance.